Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to prepare nutritive compositions. Typically, the resultant compositions are tasteless and lack human consumption appeal.
Attempts have also been made to incorporate seamoss, a nutritive ingredient, into foods for human consumption. Typically, the addition of seamoss serves merely to stabilize compositions such as chocolate milk and the like. These additions are limited for stability and are not included to serve as the basis for a nutritive composition for human consumption.